Nassir Não
Adjudicator Não Nassir is responsible for settling many of the Ring's legal matters, as well as specific security situations. They've been a member of the Upper Echelon for a relatively short time and are intent on expanding their power and influence within the Ring as well as appearing more experienced than they are in reality. Title & Responsibilities Adjudicator (ADJ), Administration and Security As the organizer of a considerable chunk of the Trilliant Ring's legal and security assets, Nassir's responsibilities keep them exceptionally busy. For several years almost all of their work was dedicated to cleaning up the mistakes of their predecessor. Even now some of those mistakes continue to prove a nuisance to Nassir. Their role is one which they were cultivated for by their parents as part of a long term plan to replace the now former Adjudicator. Rather predictably, Nassir continues to have their own motivations and is attempting to expand their political and social capital as well as the intelligence apparatuses of the Ring, something their position makes them well suited to do. It's unclear what their end goal is but their motivation goes beyond earning money. Traits and Appearance A generally austere appearing, lissome figure with a propensity for shifting appearances dramatically every few months. Nassir looks their age, which is to say that they haven't used any life extension technology. The main purpose this serves is to give off a more experienced air when dealing with both fellow Trills and non-Trills. When off of Trillia IX they typically choose an appearance more acceptable in the common eye, namely that of someone with mixed Portuguese and Central Asian heritage with closely cropped black hair, gold eyes, and a simple but exquisitely crafted suit. On Trillia IX their appearance is another matter entirely. Nassir makes extensive use of available biocybernetics, both commercial and experimental. While the degree to which they're modified isn't always clear, it's safe to assume some level of modification. Every few months the Adjudicator almost completely changes their appearance which can include changes in glamor skin, prosthetics, cybernetics, bodyshaping, etc. This is partially an attempt to stay ahead of the rapidly changing trends of Paradiso. Biography Arrogant and clever, Nassir is the product of a mixed upbringing which has provided them with several advantages as well as a too serious demeanor. Officially Margrave Crux Não Nassir, they are more commonly referred to by their title within the Trilliant Ring. Não Nassir was born on Trillia IX to two Founders and a Crux Richter. The marriage of their parents was a matter of convenience and expediency for the ambitions of all three of them, though it isn't safe to say that affection hasn't risen out of the arrangement. Their early years were filled with education and indoctrination, first on Trillia IX and then on Hiera. In-between the time of their first C.O.A.T. and their scheduled second attempt, they began to exhibit MES symptoms and was quickly shuffled off to the academy on Hroa where they received extensive training while still furthering their other studies. In that time and the time since they have become a metapsion of considerable strength and a lower level telepath. It was during their years on Hroa that Nassir met their eventual partners. Not all that long ago Nassir was recruited by the Trilliant Ring to a Lower Echelon position that kept them on Hroa. During these brief years they grew closer with their partners and nearly forgot about their ambitions. Nassir stayed in this position until their predecessor retired under somewhat dubious circumstances and stepped forward as a potential replacement. Due to the nature of the Trilliant Ring, they had to gain the support of the key members of the Upper Echelon to receive the position and as such remain in good standing with the major players. Nassir's larger problem was staying connected to their partners, a situation which has remained tenuous ever since. The recent climbing tensions in the core worlds didn't help matters. Now that the tensions have broken into all out war, Nassir is attempting to convince their partners to join them on Trillia IX. Hobbies and Interests In the little free time they have, Nassir primarily communicates with their distant partners and child or meditates to further hone their psionic powers. Their lack of extensive free time is more due to their problems with a work/life boundary than actually needing to constantly monitor the many situations. Nassir is fond of their younger brother Eemeli, who got married to a Pyxis and went off to explore the stars. They are on amicable but not close terms with their other siblings, two of which took over their parent's positions within the Upper Echelon when they 'retired' and a third who is now a Richter. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members